The secret
by aokisummeron1200
Summary: Dawn has a secret that she tells ash and brock and it gets them and it has lots of trouble and fun to go with it, what is the secret? You'll have to find out, Pearlshipping and kind of a song fic i guess
1. chapter 1

**Hi me again 4 mi second fanfic don't criticize it's not that bad**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own pokemon, or most of the characters, or the places.

**Authors note: **I got this idea when I was watching Evil Pokemon pics on you tube but made it different.

**Scene: Floaroma city**

"Hey, Dee dee," a chestnut brown haired boy yelled.

"Only one guy knows that name, Kenny?" Dawn said looking to see who said that.

"Hey, it's good to see you kid," Kenny said.

"Hi Kenny, long time no see. This is Ash and Brock, I'm traveling with them," Dawn said.

"Hi, this is my buddy pikachu," Ash introduced.

"Hi," Brock said.

"This is my friend Kenny, I've known him since nursery school," Dawn told Ash and Brock.

"Hmm, how long have you known Dawn?" Kenny questioned.

"Why?" Ash said.

"Oh, no reason," Kenny said then looked at Dawn like he wanted to ask her something.

"What's wrong Kenny?," Dawn with a worried expression on her face.

"Did you tell them yet?" Kenny asked Dawn.

"Tell us what, what's wrong?" Ash said franticly.

"Oh nothing, nothing's wrong," Kenny said still looking at Dawn for his answer, but he obviously knew it was no.

"Yes there is something wrong come with me, Ash and Brock stay here," Dawn said seriously.

"But…," Ash said about to run after them but was held back by Brock.

"Don't worry, Dawn will tell us what it is when she is ready," Brock said like Yoda form star wars.

**In the near by woods**

"What, what did I say?" Kenny asked.

"I didn't tell them and now you made them ask questions," Dawn said angrily.

"Hey, don't get mad at me 'cause you need to tell them, anyway what's the problem?" Kenny said.

"The problem is they are after me, Ash, and Brock, they think I knew Ash and Brock before I quit and they think Ash and Brock convinced me to quit," Dawn confessed.

"That's insane, they know you quit because you didn't belong there, plus they never saw you with Ash and Brock until you started your journey and met them," Kenny retorted.

"Yeah well try telling them that, anyways I always used to run off when no one was looking so they think I was with them when I was gone **(** the last "them" is Ash and Brock **)**," Dawn said.

"Well now you have a real reason to tell them, before you end up back in a bad sitch and Ash and Brock are dead," Kenny retorted.

"Fine I'll tell them when I get back o.k. now get off my back about it," Dawn said annoyed.

"Good," Kenny answered,

Then Dawn and Kenny walked back to the pokemon center, were Ash and Brock were, talking about how they would win the next time they were against each in a contest.

"What's that noise?," Dawn asked.

"What noise, oh that noise it sounds like…," Kenny got cut off.

"Crying," Dawn finished.

Dawn looked under a bush and found a little girl, about eight, crying.

"Emma!" Dawn said, looking at Kenny then back at the little girl.

"Pige and Kenny," the little girl said hugging Dawn.

"It is you, Emma," Dawn said, hugging back.

"Emma it's been a while since I last saw you, you grew a lot," Kenny said.

"That's probably because the last time you saw me, I was three and you were five," Emma stated.

"I think we should head back to the pokemon center you guys, it's getting late," Dawn said, looking around at how dark it was getting.

"Yeah your right, let's get moving," Kenny said.

"Come along Emma," Dawn said, before walking off with Emma trailing behind her.

**I know it was bad and short but it's just my second fanfic o.k.. And if you want to know who they is and what Emma has to do with this story, then you'll just have to read the next chapter. : ) PLEASE r n r **


	2. Chapter 2

**Scene: Pokemon center**

"Hey guys we're back," Kenny said walking into the pokemon center with Dawn and Emma.

"Who is this Dawn," Brock said, talking about Emma.

"Well this is my sister Emma, we found her crying in the forest," Dawn told them pointing to Emma who looked just like her sister only smaller and was wearing a pink shirt with hearts on it, white shorts, and pink shoes with white laces playing with Pikachu and Piplup.

"What happened isn't she supposed to be in Twinleaf Town with you're mom," Ash questioned.

"Well…," Dawn started.

"Well what happened was after getting into a fight with some Houndoom, Tramp found me and got mad because I wasn't with my big sis, Pige, scratched me, and ran off to let me cry," Emma said pointing at the spot where Tramp scratched her, it was a minor scratch looked like the Tramp person, or whatever, didn't want to hurt Emma.

"Who is Tramp and why did Emma call you Pige, Dawn," Brock asked.

"Tramp is our friend and she calls me that because that's the nickname Tramp gave me, It's short for pidgey" Dawn said.

"Dawn are you going to tell them because if you don't I will," Kenny said annoyed.

"Fine. Guys I have to tell you something, and if I don't tell you Kenny over here is going to go crazy," Dawn said.

"That wasn't funny," Kenny said but Dawn just ignored it.

"So what is it?" Ash questioned, obviously wanting to know this big secret Dawn was hiding from them.

"This is hard to say to you guys but see the thing is my brothers, sister, and I got changed into our spirit pokemon when we were very young, but my sis, Tramp, and I can change back and disguise ourselves as regular looking pokemon," Dawn said relived they know.

"What is a spirit pokemon and what do you mean normal" Brock asked.

"Spirit pokemon it's the pokemon the guides and protects you, but in Dawn's case she is her spirit pokemon" Kenny said, answering Brock's question.

"And normal, because when I change I have claws, sharp teeth, and a razor sharp tail that can change to a fluffy eevee like one," Dawn said.

"Is there anything else your hiding from us, or need to tell us?" Brock questioned suspiciously.

"No, but we have something to say" two unknown voice said from behind the group.

"What are you doing here Redscar and Blueshadow" Dawn asked, now transformed into her spirit pichu self and was surrounded by her sis and two older brothers in spirit pokemon form.

Dawn was a pikachu colored pichu with the same color blue as her human self where the black patterns were supposed to be, she also had blue fur hung slightly over one of her eyes which were the same blue color. She had long claws, a blade sharp tail, sharp teeth, her fur was on end and she looked ready to sink her teeth into the owner's of the voices.

Emma looked like a regular pichu but fur was a little tuft on her head. She had claws, teeth, and a sharp tail too.

They're big bro Scruff was a pikachu with a blade sharp tail and was all scruffy hence the name ' Scuff'. He had claws, sharp teeth, with blue eyes like his sisters.

Then there was the oldest of the spirit pokemon family pack, Sparky, he was a raichu he looked like the regular raichu except his brown markings were black, he had black fur on his head similar to Ash's style but it was short, lied flat, and didn't cover his eyes, a knife sharp tail, sharp claws, and long sharp teeth.

"Dawn who are these two houndoom" Ash asked.

In fact those two voices were from two black houndoom one with red paws, muzzle, under belly, and tail tip with three grey stripes on their backs. The other looked the same except where on the other houndoom there was red, this one had blue.

"Blueshadow and Redscar belong to a different pack than us, giratina pack, and they always try and steal from which is rightfully ours" Dawn said.

"Well when you put it that way it sounds like we're horrible" Blueshadow remarked.

"That's because you are horrible" Emma butted in.

"Shut it you" Blueshadow growled.

"You know Lightningstrike, I can't figure out why you hang around with losers like these when you could be with the toughest around" Redscar said.

"Isn't it dangerous that he used his whole vocabulary in a single sentence" Sparky said quietly but loud enough Redscar could hear.

"Ha ha ha, now that's funny, ha ha" Scruff said between laughs and gave him a low five, or four.

"Hey you got something to say to me" Redscar said at the joke Sparky said.

"Hey Redscar is this us losing our sense of humor" Scruff said trying to calm Redscar down.

" Naw, I ain't lost my sense of humor" Then Redscar grabbed a vase from a table, threw it at the wall, and it broke to pieces. "See, I find that funny, he he he" Redscar said laughing at what he did.

"Hey you can't do that" Ash yelled.

"You got something to say to me,… I thought so" Roscoe said growling at Ash.

RROOOAAARRR

" Run along Redscar, your master's calling" Dawn said with a smirk.

**RROAR**

"Come on Blueshadow" Redscar said leaving angrily with angry Blueshadow behind him.

But before they left Redscar said "We ain't finished Sparky. You guys are gonna pay for this, startin with him" He said pointing at Ash.

"Alright Ash, your very first enemy from our world" Dawn in regular form said to Ash

"Great Dawn now I'm gonna get chewed up by those houndoom" Ash said with slight anger in his voice.

"Ash why in the world would I let one of my best friends get hurt? You'll be fine, anyways I can change you like this without it being permanent so you can fight them" Dawn said smugly.

"I have to fight them!" Ash yelled.

"Duh if you want to live, but no need to worry we'll get you in trained and ready in no time" Dawn said

"That's when I worry the most" Ash said quiet enough for Dawn to here.

"You sure Ash can fight those houndoom they look awfully powerful" Brock asked.

"Don't worry about it Pige and I will have Ash ready to go" Emma said.

"Yeah, no need to worry, have I ever steered you wrong?" Dawn said.

"Ok, I hope you know what your doing" Ash said not very sure though. '_I just hope they get me ready good enough_' Ash thought.

"Of course she knows what she's doing, she fought both of them at the same time and won so your in good paws" Sparky said.

"But when Pige is a pichu call her Pige and when your in our territory, or near, or with someone who is from there call her Lightningstrike, k" Scruff said.

"Why?" Ash questioned.

"Because none of our kind knows what my human side looks like and just for my safety" Dawn said.

"Where did you get that from?" Brock asked.

"I got it from my pack we get special names, I hope you can meet them soon and Tramp, you'll be very surprised and he is really nice" Dawn said.

"Yeah nice enough to scratch me and run off" Emma said sarcastically.

"Okay nice sometimes" Dawn said.

**Dun dun wonder what will happen next. Well your just going to have to find out in the next chappie. Also sorry it took me so so long to update but I've been working on other stories, I have school, and I had to make changes.**


End file.
